Crossover drabble bin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: My crossover bin, where I can dump all my Sakura Haruno crossover pairings without spamming the fandoms!
1. Akihito (Kyoukai no kanata)

**Akihito (Kyoukai no Kanata)X Sakura**

* * *

He'd been watching her from a distance for weeks at this point, trying desperately to work up the courage to go talk to her, but no matter what he did, he always ended up freezing in place and watching her walk by.

Each day after school, he'd begin his routine.

Leave school and take a short bus ride further into town.

Cross three roads until he got to the library.

Once at the library, his palms would start sweating, his stomach would flutter and his tongue would go dry.

He'd walk in, and slowly, oh so slowly, make his way towards the back, making sure it looked like he was just browsing the racks as he went. He'd take this time to make sure his messy blond hair was at least a little presentable, glance in at one of the shinier shelves and make sure he didn't have anything on his face, maybe practice a smile or two.

Once he got far enough in, he'd see her and freeze, his form half hidden by a shelf as she hummed softly to herself.

Short pink hair that looked so shiny, he wanted to know if it was as soft as he imagined.

Pale skin that glowed in the light, the well placed window casting a backdrop of the town behind her.

She liked softer, muted colours, her clothes always reflecting her preference. Today it looked like she'd felt like wearing a sundress, the pale blue and white jacket on the seat to her left, always just within reaching distance.

She was small, tiny compared to some of the people he knew. But her curves were always there for him to see, no matter how much she hid them with bulky jumpers or loose clothing.

And her eyes.

Her large green orbs, so full of life and innocence.

Framed by those delectable glasses.

She was beautiful.

_Perfect._

And as she let out a soft, content sigh, he knew she would be leaving soon.

The routine continued as usual.

She would read, then after an hour or so, close her book softly and place it on the desk next to her.

She'd grab her jacket and shrug it on, doing it up before taking one look out the window and turning towards him.

_A shuffle._

She left her little nook.

_One step._

She was closer.

_Two steps._

She was within reaching distance.

_Three steps._

He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume.

_Four steps._

She'd give him a small smile and look at him with those large eyes.

_Five steps._

He'd be bright red and clutching some random book in an effort to look busy.

_Six steps._

And she was gone.

On her way home.

And he was left standing there, looking at the place where she once sat in awe, his stomach fluttering, his mouth refusing to cooperate and his head fuzzy.

Looks like he failed again.

With a sigh he pushed the book back into the shelf, looking over his shoulder as her pink hair disappeared out the doors.

'Maybe next time…Next time I'll talk to her.' He'd always think to himself, vowing that it'd be different next time.

So the routine would begin again.

And the cycle would repeat.


	2. Castiel (Supernatural)

**Castiel (Supernatural)X Sakura**

* * *

It was just a routine mission outside of fire country, go out, get the job done, and get home without drawing any attention to yourself.

Simple.

Especially for someone of her rank.

But the second she scaled that hotel wall, she knew something was wrong. It was too quiet, the streets were too empty…

And she hadn't seen a single person since her initial arrival.

Cursing her obliviousness silently, Sakura vaulted up onto the high roof, silently landing and ducking low as she peered back over the edge.

Nothing.

"I'm telling you Sam, there's nothing here! Nothing! Everyone just up and vanished faster than you can say pie." A deep voice came from under her, muffled by the building materials separating her from the inside. Curiously, the pinkette lent over the edge, her green eyes peering into the room below her as three forms noisily moved about. The room was a mess, the duffel bags thrown on the bed appeared to have been ripped open, their contents sprawled across the rooms floor.

Not good.

Not good at all.

"Listen Dean, I know what you're getting at, but just think about it. Who else do we know that can empty an entire town in under an hour?" The taller man stated, his face frustrated as as he looked to the trench coat wearing man pleadingly.

"We're not alone here." The man simply stated, his eyes moving to her position as she quickly pulled herself back up to the roof, her hand grasping a kunai as a noise was heard behind her.

Vaulting off the roof and turning mid jump, she threw the kunai and watched as it sailed towards the man, her pink hair haloing her head as she landed in the middle of an empty road.

Another muffled noise sounded as she turned to run, the pinkette gasping and jerking to a stop as her nose brushed against the trench coat wearing mans, his impassive face staring at her blandly as he grasped her arm to stop her from jumping away.

She tried to hit him, tried to punch him across the town, tried to move.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't move.

The last thing she saw was his hand raising to her face, her wide eyes glossing over as his rough hand touched her forehead.

* * *

She came too suddenly, instinctively swinging her fist at the form before her as her body swayed from side to side, nausea swamping her as her throat constricted painfully.

She heard the body hit the ground rather than saw it, the faint groan reaching her ears as she ran a glowing hand over her head, vaulting away as fast as she could.

She couldn't risk engaging this man.

She needed to keep a low profile.

* * *

Castiel watched as the abnormal woman flew away, her lithe cloaked form gliding from roof to roof as he tried to pull himself from the ground.

She'd defiantly done some damage to his vessel.

As the woman faded from view, Castiel felt a twinge in Jimmy's stomach, a fluttering he'd never noticed before.

How odd.

He'd have to question Dean about it later.


	3. Draco (Harry Potter)

**Draco (Harry Potter)X Sakura**

* * *

She was his teacher.

Only a year or two older than him, but his teacher all the same.

The bond haired boy hadn't noticed his developing crush at first, only clueing into it after being kept behind for detention for the third time.

It had been Potter's fault, if he hadn't tried to sneak around again, Draco wouldn't have had to follow him and get caught.

Stupid potter and his little pets.

Anyway, he'd been serving his unjust detention when he'd glanced up at Miss Haruno.

And he'd noticed the formfitting clothing she wore under her outer robe, the tall boots that clung to her calves, the delicate bend of her back as she reached up to grab something from a shelf.

He didn't know that he'd been blushing.

But from then on, he couldn't concentrate in her class.

Any attention she gave him had his stomach fluttering, and homework she assigned was misplaced while he got lost in thought.

He was failing a class for the first time.

So when she'd offered to give him a few private lessons to get him back up to date, he's just frozen, stuttering up a storm until she mentioned one little fact that had him glowering for the rest of the day.

Longbottom would be joining them too.


	4. Gray (Fairy Tail) 1

**Gray (Fairy Tail)X Sakura**

* * *

Sakura had been in Fairy Tail's guild hall for less than an hour, but she already knew she wouldn't be able to last long.

She needed to get her mission finished.

She needed to leave.

Before these people started bothering her about her hair _again. _If she was asked if the carpet matched the drapes _one more time_…

Let's just say, they wouldn't have a hall anymore.

Letting out an irritated breath and rubbing her temples, the pinkette tried to drown out the noise surrounding her, the many crashes and bangs fading slightly as she felt someone take a seat next to her at the counter.

If it was that pink haired man again-

"Hey, sorry about them, Natsu can get a little out of hand with the questions." Ah, it was his ice using comrade.

"I can tell, he reminds me of a teammate of mine."

"Pfft, can't be that bad. Does yours cause mass destruction wherever he goes, pick fights with everyone and wander around with a stupid look on his face? Natsu is the worst…"

"You have no idea." She mumbled, a smirk covering her face as he looked at her curiously. "Hey, at least yours doesn't run around in a bright orange jumpsuit."

"An…orange jumpsuit…Oh man, I feel bad for you." She closed her eyes and snickered slightly, taking a drink from the glass in front of her before setting it down.

"Hey, at least Naruto doesn't assume we're related. That, Natsu was it?" At his amused nod she continued. "If he calls me little sister again, or tries to drag me to his home…."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Lucy's trying to get him to stop but he's dead set on it. Just watch your back until you're out of Magnolia, he's a persistent idiot." Sakura just shook her head in exasperation, her pink locks moving with her as she grinned at the man, snickering slightly as a slight flush came to his cheeks.

"It's alright, I'm pretty good at slipping past people when I need to." He just looked confused as she laughed at her own private joke, both of them shaking it off and talking quietly for a few minutes while she waited to meet with the guild master.

"Miss Haruno, the master will see you now." Looking up to the woman behind the counter and nodding, she turned back to Gray and prepared to give her farewell, knowing that she'd be slipping out after her delivery to avoid the flame using man.

She was cut off by the scene next to her though, a loud crash filling the room as the pink haired man, Natsu, tackled the ice mage.

Who was dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"QUIT FLIRTING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER YOU ICE PRINCESS!"

"PISS OFF FLAME BRAIN!"

Yeah…she really needed to get out of here.


	5. Gray (Fairy Tail) 2

**Gray (Fairy Tail)X Sakura**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster had known the pinkette for no more than an hour.

One hour.

And he was already nervously stripping.

He hadn't noticed it right away, and it had taken the woman's red face and Lucy's whispered words to tell him that- Yes, he was almost naked and yes, he was making a fool of himself.

The pinkette, Sakura Haruno, was here on a mission for her 'village' according to the master. She wouldn't tell him or the rest of team Natsu what it was, but she did hint at being the villages 'destruction expert'.

Weather that meant she was here to Destroy something or someone, he didn't know.

What he did know was that he liked the look in her eyes when she spoke about home.

The jade would glow and sparkle, warming and cooling the more she rambled on, her voice becoming nothing but a dull hum to his ears as he watched her lush lips move.

Good thing Juvia wasn't here today.

Because in one hour, he'd done something he promised he's never do.

He became just like her, panting and blushing at this strange woman's heels, unconsciously following her around the room with a dopey grin on his face.

He knew he was just making an idiot of himself.

He'd never live this down.

"So, Gray-san, tell me about yourself! You must be so bored listening to me go on."

"Pffft, that Ice princess isn't interesting in the least. I, on the other hand, am the most interesting person here! Let me tell you about the time I single handedly-"

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!"

"MAKE ME STRIPPER!"


	6. Haku (Spirited Away)

**Haku (Spirited away)X Sakura**

* * *

She'd know the green haired man since she was very young.

The first time she met him was when she'd snuck out to play at night, having still been restless from being cooped up inside all day.

She'd been wandering around and walking through the forest behind her house when she'd slipped down an unseen bank and fallen into the river that ran hidden in the trees.

She'd struggled, clawed, and screamed her little lungs out, only to get mouthfuls of water as she sank lower and lower.

Sakura would never forget the feel of his arms wrapping around her, pulling her from the wet depths as she clung to him in terror.

Her little form had struggled to keep conscious as she was carried back towards her home, her green eyes blurring as she faintly saw his form.

She'd next seen him when she snuck out a few days later, her mother having let her guard down again. Little Sakura had wanted to thank him, wanted to give him the present she'd made.

So when she arrived near the riverbank, she sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For hours she sat there, looking around, searching for her saviour, and just as the sun went down and she was readying to leave, she saw it.

The fait swirl in the water, the movement of the trees and tingle she felt deep in her small body.

And he was there, his teenage body kneeling before her curiously as the small child looked up at him in wonder.

She'd just looked at him, watching him until he slowly tilted his head.

Sakura had thanked him, her small voice echoing in the silence as she held out the badly wrapped object in her small hands.

Haku had never gotten a gift before. He still had that little box stashed somewhere, still unopened despite her protests.

She continued showing up, day after day, eventually figuring out that he only came at night.

And every night since, they met up, despite his protests once she started at the academy.

He'd watched her learn to fight, learn to kill.

Silently knowing that she may die one day soon.

So when the mist rolled over that bridge, when she was left alone against people far above her power level, he took her.

He picked her up and carried her somewhere, somewhere she wouldn't have to fear for her life daily, and somewhere he wouldn't have to worry.

And he kept her safe.


	7. Howl (Howls moving castle)

**Howl (Howls moving castle)X Sakura**

* * *

Sakura Haruno had first met Howl Pendragon while on a mission, instantly recognizing his womanizing ways and deciding it best to avoid him.

He wasn't too fond of the idea.

The pinkette was a rarity to him, something different, odd, something that he needed to break away from the dull happenings around him.

So the wizard had pestered the poor pinkette, questioning and pondering her role out loud for all to hear, shadowing her every move, and just as she'd thought she'd lost him, he'd appear again.

He was ruining her mission.

She NEEDED to get rid of him so she could concentrate.

So yes, she'd kissed him, and yes, it HAD contained a little something extra.

But it'd gotten him off her back and out of sight while she went back to shadowing her target.

That particular mission had taken an extra week to finish due to his near constant interferences.

The idiotic blond wizard was a menace to her and all those around him, Sakura was sure of it. Especially after his little incident with the spirits of darkness.

That's right.

The idiot had sulked about her leaving for so long, he'd summoned up the spirits of darkness and forced the lord of that particular land to send for her again.

They thought they could hide their true intentions behind trivial little mission after mission, but after she'd arrived and seen the concealed fear in their eyes, she'd known the truth.

And the idiot, well, he was over the moon to see her again, returning to his shadowing and constant chatter.

After a while though, she could admit to not minding hit company too much.

He was…nice, she supposed, friendly and helpful, after you got past the playboy exterior.

The pinkette always wondered though, if he truly grasped the concept of her line of work.

He'd seen her do trivial things, applauded when she used her chakra for little tricks or stunts…

…but did he truly realize the purpose of a ninja?

To be a tool to kill and destroy, to heal or save, your every move simply a whim of those above you?

She …was too tainted for someone like him.

She had too much blood on her hands.

She wasn't as innocent as he made her seem.

So when she had to leave again, when Tsunade sent that particular order, she'd swallowed her pride and looked him dead in the eye.

And she'd told him.

Everything.

Her job what exactly she did and why.

And he'd been horrified.

She hadn't seen him for months after that, having returned to Konoha and tried to put his pale, distraught face behind her.

And she'd succeeded…to a point anyway.

Because when that oh so familiar door suddenly appeared in Konoha and that tall blond man stepped out, everything just came rushing back.

And the first thing he'd done was pull her into his arms, ignoring the raging Naruto and the curious Kakashi, ignoring the world around them.

He just held her.

For an hour, for a minute, she didn't know.

And when he finally whispered those words to her softly, she knew it'd be hell trying to get rid of him again.

"I understand. I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't know."

Maybe he wouldn't cause too much trouble in Konoha?

Yeah right.


	8. Ichigo (Bleach)

**Ichigo (Bleach)X Sakura**

* * *

The new girl was odd.

And he wasn't just talking about the pink hair.

She was quiet, but not a shy kind of quiet. She was just…there, yet at the same time, not.

The orange haired boy would catch her silently stalking up and down the hallways on most days, her silent footsteps and steely gaze even unnerving Rukia from time to time.

What was worse was the fact that he _knew_ she could see the hollows that littered their small town.

And she never once reacted.

To anything he threw at her.

And that just pissed him off.

He'd send a taunt her way from time to time, and when he was particularly frustrated, he may punch the wall or yell at her.

But the pinkette would just look at him with those empty eyes, the dark green hollow as she gazed at him steadily, never even flinching at his outbursts.

They'd been in the same class for two years, and he'd only just learnt her name a few months ago.

He'd tried to befriend her, tried to get her attention, tried to help her out.

Only to be ignored or just looked at with that empty gaze.

The gaze of someone who'd lost everything.

Rukia said he has a crush, and Ichigo denied it furiously, his cheeks flushed and eyes wild.

Hat and clogs said he was just looking out for her wellbeing, the poor pinkette being able to see the unnatural and all things shinigami related. The teenager agreed with him on that, it was all he was really trying to do.

And Chad…well, Chad never said much of anything, only looked at him steadily and nodded, seemingly agreeing with some unspoken statement.

All Ichigo knew though, was that the girl needed help, and as frustrating as she was, he'd be the one to do it.

Weather she wanted it or not.

No one deserved to have such empty looking eyes.

No one.

* * *

"Yo, Sakura! Wandering the halls like a ghost again?"

"…"

"HEY! Quit walking away from me like that you brat!"

"…Annoying."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"


	9. Ikuto (Shugo Chara)

**Ikuto (Shugo Chara)X Sakura**

* * *

"Sakura-chan~" A voice cooed in her ear, her bed dipping slightly as a weight settled over her, her soft blankets moving as the figure nuzzled up to her.

Letting out a groan and opening her eyes tiredly, she found herself face to face with Ikuto, his playful smirk growing as she noticed the lack of space between them, his blue hair curtaining around their faces as he leaned closer.

"Whaa…?" She managed out tiredly, her eyes fighting to fall closed again.

"Sakura-chan~ I'm bored, entertain me~" He cooed, running his nose down her jaw teasingly as she giggled.

"I'm sleepy Ikuto-kun, I'll take you out later today. We can go to the pet shop and get you a new toy."

"But Sakura-chan…I wanna play with _You_." He purred, nuzzling into her neck, trying to keep her attention.

But no, the tired girl was already falling back asleep.

That was, until a thought crossed her mind and forced her startled form to leap from the bed with a scream.

Who the _hell_ was that, because the last time she recalled…

Ikuto was her _cat_.

"Sakura-chan~ Do you wanna _play_ now~"


	10. Legolas (Lotr)

**Legolas (Lord of the rings)X Sakura**

* * *

Yes, she was jealous.

No, she _didn't_ care.

How in the WORLD did this _elf_ have better hair that her?!

They didn't even have shampoo and conditioner here!

Yet this _long haired_, _stuck up_, _tights wearing_ **elf** was strolling along before her, his soft hair trailing behind his lithe form.

It wasn't fair!

Sure, she was well past the days of caring about her hair to an extreme level, but who wouldn't be jealous of that? If her hair was that soft and shiny, Ino would _rage_ over it. But the pinkette would have to travel back to Konoha for that, and she didn't want to think about that until her mission was complete.

There was no need to get ahead of herself.

"When are we going to reach the next river? I need to take a bath and wash this dirt out of my hair." Sakura scowled, looking at the dirty strands hanging in her face.

It was filthy.

Disgusting.

"Miss Sakura, you need to get used to being covered in dirt. The further we get from Rivendell, the less opportunities you'll have to be clean." The blond haired elf stated plainly as the ranger to her left laughed softly.

"But it's not healthy! What about infection, or after a battle?! The blood alone would-"

"Sakura, you're the only one still bothered by this, the rest of us haven't bathed in a week or so. You really do need to get used to it."

"Wait…You're telling me that-" Looking from the smirking ranger to the elf, to the elf's hair and then to her own messy locks, the pinkette scowled and swore loudly, startling the small hobbits by her side.

It wasn't _fair_ damn it!


	11. Loki (Avengers)

**Loki (Avengers)X Sakura**

* * *

A god.

The raven haired man before her called himself a_ god_ of all things.

Now, Sakura may have been new to this part of the world, but she'd known many people who called themselves gods.

A punch to the stomach usually cured that, or a speech from Naruto.

But no, he just stood there before her, preaching and raving on about gaining a thrown and putting humanity in its place.

That really pissed her off.

She'd just wanted to have a vacation, a relaxing trip away from all things shinobi related.

But no.

Here she was, being held hostage of all things because she didn't want to reveal herself. She knew damn well what happened to people who were different in this land.

Different was good, celebrated in the elemental nations. But here?

It was shunned and locked up.

And this man, this _wannabe_ god, wanted to do it to the entire world.

Including her home.

That was _NOT_ on.

So with a deep breath, she slowly stood, took one step forward past the shield bearing man, and rammed her fist into the bastards face.

He flew further than she'd expected, but that wasn't a problem.

No, the problem was the look he had on his face when they dragged him back to their plane, her having been 'detained' across from him.

She'd see that look before, from random men, from fellow shinobi.

On Kakashi when he was reading.

That leering gaze, the glint in his eyes.

It all spelled trouble for her.


	12. Ryoga Hibiki (Ranma)

**Ryoga Hibiki (Ranma)X Sakura**

* * *

When Ryoga spotted the large village in front on him, he knew he was in trouble.

He'd really messed up this time.

Walking into the busy street and eyeing the people around him with interest, the dark haired teenager let out a frustrated sigh.

Yeah, he didn't recognize _anything_.

His pack dug into his shoulders as he aimlessly wandered further into the bustling village, the dirt roads winding and twisting as he gave up hope of ever finding his way out. Spotting a bench close by, he made his way over to it, sitting heavily and shrugging off his bag.

This was just _great_.

So he sat, thinking of a way to get out for a good few hours, the sun beginning to set as he let out a loud groan.

Perfect.

That's when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and heard that heavenly voice.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?"

Ever so slowly, Ryoga looked up at the figure before him, the setting sun casting a pale orange glow over her features as her kind face smiled softly at him.

Pink hair that was tamed back by a bandana, yet much different than his own.

Skin so pale it glowed in the faint light, her soft skin flushed slightly from the fading heat.

And her eyes, oh her eyes.

They were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen before.

Sparkling emerald that looked into his very soul.

Had he died?

Was this angel here to collect his soul?

"Sir?" The angel repeated, a flush coming to Ryoga's tanned cheeks as she cocked her head to the side slightly, waiting for a response.

Manners Ryoga, you were taught better than this.

"I-uh, I'm fine Miss, thank you for troubling yourself. I'm just a little lost at the moment."

She just smiled wider, her eyes squinting slightly as she did.

"I figured as much. I've walked past you three or four times today so far and noticed you looked a little disoriented. It happens pretty often, Konoha is a pretty large place, one of the biggest hidden villages out there."

Ryoga just flushed darker, a sigh coming from him as he slowly stood, towering over the girl before him until he brought himself into a low bow.

He hated to do this, but…

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please help me find somewhere to stay for tonight?" He gritted out, still bowing.

That was until she lightly gripped his shoulder and motioned for him to stand upright again, a slightly shocked look on her face.

"It's not a problem sir, I'll mark it down for you if you have a map…?"

"Uh…."

"…" She just stared for a moment before clueing into his issue, her hands coming to her hips as she bit her lip, his eyes fighting not to focus on the action. "Alright then, I'll walk you there! It's only a few minutes away after all. Have you eaten yet?"

His stomach answered that for him, the embarrassed boy scowling at his midsection as she snickered to herself softly. "Thank you so much miss, you have no idea how grateful I am. I'll make it up to you, I promise!" His eyes were teary, his expression grateful and almost awestruck.

"No need, it's fine, really." She insisted as she slowly led him through the much quieter streets. "And it's Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura-san…Thank you very much. I WILL make it up to you though, I don't want to waste your time. My name's Hibiki Ryoga."

"It's nice to meet you Ryoga-san, let's go get something to eat and I'll show you to a hotel."

She really _was_ an angel…


	13. Senji (Deadman Wonderland)

**Senji (Deadman Wonderland)X Sakura**

As much as she detested this place, Sakura knew that the mission needed to be finished.

Get in, heal those that needed it, get out and never think of it again.

This place, Deadman Wonderland, regularly hired Konoha's medic's to check on their prisoners and keep them in top shape.

And it was common practice for every medic to be assigned here at least once for the experience, just so they knew exactly how bad some situations could be.

Anything was allowed in these halls.

Deadly force was authorized, expected even.

If someone caused problems for them, the medic was told to make an example of them and either kill or severely injure.

And as much as she hated it, it was her turn to walk these halls and experience the cesspit of a prison.

Yes, Sakura Haruno absolutely detested it here.

* * *

Her first encounter with the young boy, Ganta, could have gone a lot better.

He'd been lining up for an event, preparing along with the other prisoners, and hadn't given her a second look as she entered the room.

He was the only one to do so, as well as the eye patch wearing man at his side.

Short pink hair, soft green eyes and a small form weren't exactly common place here, and the men in the room instantly started in on her.

Just great.

"Hey there pretty lady, what's a fine thing lie you-"

"Line up." She stated coldly to everyone in the room, her small figure standing straight as they just looked at her oddly. "I said, _LINE UP_!"

Her authoritative tone had a few of them scurrying into place against the wall, them obviously being the veterans of the park and knowing what she was, the rest though, either slowly walked over or grumbled and nearly failed to comply.

The Kid had been one of the ones to scurry over, his taller companion just giving her an odd look while she strolled casually down the line, eyeing them and making notes of any injuries she'd need to treat later on.

If they survived that is.

God she hated it here.

She slowed to a stop before them both when she actually noticed how young he was.

This place was disgusting.

"You…why are you here?" She asked, unable to keep the soft tone from her voice as he tried to hide his flinch.

He was just a kid.

Probably no older than 15…

"I-I didn't do anything…" He mumbled, causing a few of the others to laugh, one of the older men taking it upon himself to chime in.

"He killed his entire class lady, best to keep away from that crazy little shit."

She could see the boy tense and tear up slightly.

He couldn't have done it.

He didn't.

But there wasn't anything she could do.

* * *

Her next meeting with Ganta and Senji, his older companion, was a bloodbath.

She'd been treating them in the provided room along with over half of their previous group, when someone had taken it upon themselves to…act out.

And that one man had set of the rest of them.

Fighting, bloodshed and death had quickly filled the room, and before it could reach the child, she'd stepped in.

When she was done, only a handful of the men remained alive, the only one's untouched by her glowing fists and knifes were the small boy and his now shocked companion.

The man, Senji, had from then on taken it upon himself to talk to her.

He was interesting enough, even if he kind of reminded her of Zabuza or Kisame.

Only to a degree though.

He was alright.

* * *

The next time she met the older man, he'd lost half of his arm, the remains of it having been scrapped together and readied for disposal.

She'd put a stop to that though.

She couldn't stand the thought of him losing his arm because the people here were too lazy to do anything.

She'd spent an entire night slaving away over it, and when he woke up then next morning with the small pinkette unconscious in the bed next to him, he could move his fingers.

On both hands.

Senji looked at her in a new light from then on.

The saw each other on and off during her stay in Deadman Wonderland, catching a glimpse here or there, a muttered hello as they passed each other in the hall.

They'd even had a conversation while she was healing him up last time.

And Sakura hated it.

She wasn't supposed to get attached to a prisoner of all things.

A killer.

The Crow of all people.

Someone who shed blood without a second thought.

But then again…how was she any different?

All she needed was an order.

* * *

Senji…he'd…saved her.

She'd made a careless mistake and had almost paid the consequences for it.

She'd gotten too comfortable, had let her guard down.

And the man she was working on had taken full advantage of it.

If he hadn't come in when he did and pulled the man off her…

She really didn't want to think about it.

"Thank you." She muttered as he draped his jacket over her shoulders, covering her as best he could while he looked away with a blush.

"Don't mention it…Just…keep your guard up, okay?"

She didn't actually mind having a soft spot for the man now, even if he had insisted on slaughtering her attacker rather exaggeratedly.

The walls in that particular room would never be the same again.

* * *

She'd been gone from the park for a little over a year when she got that faithful knocking her door.

And when she'd opened it to see Senji standing there, a duffle over his shoulder and a sheepish look on his face, she'd done something very un-shinobi like.

She'd fainted, the last thing her eyes catching being his shocked face and frantic attempt to catch her.

Why were things never simple?


	14. Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)

**Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)X Sakura**

* * *

He was the lord of the west and wanted only the best to care for his sick ward.

So when he sent out Jaken, he didn't expect the little imp to return with a pink haired ningen.

Sesshomaru had immediately turned the woman away, stating that whatever trickery she'd used to gain his subjects favour would not work on him.

He'd been short with her, almost rude to a point.

But he was worried about Rin and he wasn't going to waste time entertaining odd looking women.

He didn't expect her to just look at him coldly and call him, the lord of the west, an idiot.

Yes, he'd been irritated and attacked her.

And she'd shocked him by backhanding his charging form away like an insect.

Like he wasn't worthy of her time.

They'd wasted time then, his temper snapping as he continued trying to land a hit on the odd woman, charging at her, slashing with his claws and swords, his eyes tinting red as time ticked on.

And it went on and on and on until she'd just grabbed him and shook her head, demanding to be taken to the sick child and stop wasting her and her villages' time.

Because the longer he stalled her, the more she'd be charging for this 'mission'.

He'd just growled and stalked away, his beast fighting to get loose and teach the young woman who the alpha of the west was.

But no.

If this woman could stand her ground against him and live, maybe, just maybe, she could help his ward.

And she had, under his strict supervision.

She'd run glowing green hands over the unconscious girl's chest and throat, humming and demanding water and a bucket, as well as something sweet for the girl.

As curious and suspicious as he was, he ordered the objects to be delivered.

And once they had, she began.

Her hands flickering to life and patting the girls back as her brown eyes snapped open, the child's reaching and chocking filling the room as she leant over the newly placed bucket and started spitting out mouthfuls of dark liquid.

He'd sat through it all, through the foul smell, the harsh sound and the pitiful sight the child made.

Because it was his fault for not keeping a batter eye on her.

Once Rin had finished emptying her stomach, the pinkette handed her a glass of water and the hard candy, telling her it'd get rid of the taste.

Green eyes had turned to him, fire blazing in their depths as she beckoned him out of the room, a scowl covering her previously soft face.

She'd grabbed him by his collar, pulling him to her level before hissing in a voice that made him shudder.

"You had _damned well_ better take good care of her from now on, because that was _entirely avoidable_! I swear, if she's left out in the cold and gets that sick _again_, I'll come back here, free of charge, and make myself an _inu yokai_ rug." Her pink hair seemed to move on its own, an aura of anger and rage,_ power_, blanketed her.

She was…magnificent.

And as she threw the bill to Jaken and stormed her way out of his home, his eyes never left her, not even when she growled out a threat for if payment was not sent soon.

"Jaken…Who was that?"

"My lord! That wench was a medic nin of Konohagakure, the best of the best, just like you ordered of me my lord!"

"A name Jaken. Now."

"Uhh….Lady Haruno Sakura, my lord."

Sakura…

There was no possible way that she was a cherry blossom.

No, she was a demon in her own right, and this would not be the last time he saw her.

Not if he had a say in it.


	15. Takeru (Kamigami no Asobi)

**Takeru (Kamigami No Asobi)X Sakura**

* * *

He'd first seen the young pinkette on an early morning, the sun just coming up as she sat in the cold sand, soft sobs coming from her small form.

He'd cringed slightly and turned to walk away, not wanting to deal with anything like that, but had to stop when she lifted her head, her deep jade orbs meeting his cinnamon.

He'd never seen eyes that expressive before, he'd needed to make sure she wasn't a lost god looking for a way home.

It had happened before, so it wasn't that hard to imagine, besides, what human had pink hair?

But he was wrong, the close he got to the shocked and trembling girl, the more he realized that, yes, she was human.

Yes, she was scared of him.

But she just looked so…sad.

Like she just wanted it all to be over.

So he'd stood before her, intimidating as usual, and told her to suck it up.

She'd just started crying harder.

And he _may_ have freaked out a little.

But after a few minutes of awkward silence, he'd sat down in front of her and just sighed.

Nothing he ever did helped anyone.

He didn't even realize his eyes had started watering until he felt a small handkerchief being pushed into his hand, those wide green eyes gazing at him with understanding someone that young shouldn't have had.

He'd taken it from her silently, a scowl on his face, and grumbled a thank you to her, his eye twitching as she just kept looking at him with those eyes.

"I-I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

* * *

They…may have become friendly during her time in wave, stumbling upon each other each morning and just sitting in silence after a few minutes of awkward tension.

His blue-green hair stood out next to her pink, both of them being the only specs of colour on the vast beach. Sometimes they'd talk, sometimes, they'd just sit in silence.

But one thing that never changed were her eyes.

Those Deep green orbs that looked into his very soul and told him that she understood.

That she wasn't scared.

That she cared.

It was stupid to think that after only knowing her for a few days, but he just couldn't shake the feeling.

And before he knew it, Takeru had become attached to the little pinkette.

He liked it when she looked at him and smiled.

So it was only natural that when he felt her terror, heard her cry of anguish, that he'd intervene and try to help her.

The storm that had broken out over mist during team 7's battle with Zabuza hadn't been chance.

No, it was a god's barely concealed fury, ever crash of thunder and every high wave echoing his cry of rage.

No one hurt his friend.

No one.

* * *

He'd kept an eye on her after she left, catching a glimpse of her here and there as she wandered the dry streets of Konoha, her eyes widening and a smile breaking out on her face every time she laid eyes on him.

He'd watched as she did trivial missions with her joke of a teammate and the stuck up little brat.

Those two…Takeru didn't like them at all.

More than once, he'd had to step in and save the pinkette from their foolish rivalry.

She starts getting washed down a river, he'd stop the current and guide her out.

The blond set's off a mine field, he'd bring her out of harm's way and keep her there.

The dark haired boy would ignore her ask for help while lifting something, he'd go help her so she didn't injure herself.

Yes, he hated them.

And He'd never hated them more than during the chunin exams, when they'd both been knocked out and left the pinkette to fend for herself.

She'd told him beforehand not to interfere, told him that it was a test she needed to do on her own.

But that didn't stop him from…discouraging some of the more powerful nin from heading in her direction.

* * *

He helped her, guided her, and kept her as safe as he could, but it wasn't always enough.

He may have been a god, but even god's can fail at some things.

So whenever he saw her disheartened expression, saw her get injured or cry out in anger, he'd do the same.

Thunder would rumble in the sky whenever she let out a sob.

The rivers would churn and become as violent as he was whenever she got injured.

And when she was angry, the sun wouldn't be seen until she smiled again.

But the worst time for the entire shinobi nations, was when Sasuke left, shortly followed by Naruto.

They'd left her.

For different reason, sure, but she was still so depressed and sad.

And he'd never forgive them for that.

He'd torment their every waking moment, he'd bring them to their knees and make them pay for this.

Yes, Takeru would get revenge for her sorrow.

And he wouldn't stop until they came back and made her smile again.

Because he loved her smiles, her deep green eyes that looked into his very soul and _understood_ him.

She understood that he had a temper, that he could be a little irrational sometimes, and that he liked to spend time on the beach in silence.

She knew about his love for collecting seashells, his hatred for mushrooms and how he gets teary eyes at the littlest things.

But she accepted him, despite every bad aspect he showed her.

And he loved her for it.


End file.
